This invention relates generally to laser apparatus and more particularly, to low level laser therapy apparatus.
High energy laser radiation is now well-accepted as a surgical tool for cutting, cauterizing and ablating biological tissue. High energy lasers are routinely used to vaporize superficial skin lesions, to make superficial incisions such as those required for plastic surgery, and to make deep cuts required for major surgical operations. Such lasers accomplish their results thermally, by heating the tissue.
Less well-known is that low levels of laser energy have a non-thermal, biostimulative effect on biological tissues. The therapeutic application of low level laser energy, frequently known as low level laser therapy (LLLT), produces beneficial clinical effects in the treatment of musculoskeletal, neurological and soft tissue conditions. LLLT is non-invasive and avoids the potential side effects of drug therapy. More specifically, LLLT delivers photons to targeted tissue, penetrating the layers of skin to reach internal tissues to produce a specific, nonthermal photochemical effect at the cellular level. Jeffrey R. Basford, Laser Therapy: Scientific Basis and Clinical Role, ORTHOPEDICS, May 1993, at 541.
Known LLLT devices and methods involve the application of laser energy at a wavelength in the near to mid infrared range, under certain limited conditions which limit the dosage of laser energy being applied. Known LLLT devices and methods involve the limited application of laser energy with devices having a very low average power output well below 100 mW. Such devices require extended periods of time to deliver any given dosage to a treatment point. Especially when multiple points are being treated, and multiple treatments required, longer treatment times are a significant inconvenience for both technician and patient. Some LLLT methods involve the application of laser energy to limited, specified sites for specific reasons. For example, known LLLT methods for treating specific pain symptoms involves applying laser energy to specific, charted treatment points which are correlated with the specific pain symptoms. However, such methods are limited to the treatment of specific symptoms, do not identify specific laser energy dosages, and do not provide any guidelines for varying dosages for treatment of a range of tissue injuries.
It would therefore be desirable to provide LLLT apparatus and methods for the treatment of a wide range of injuries. It would also be desirable to provide LLLT apparatus with which laser energy dosage can be varied. It would be further desirable to provide an LLLT apparatus which is capable of delivering laser light at a power output higher than about 100 mW, so that treatment times are reduced. It would be still further desirable to provide such LLLT apparatus with means to set dosage within a predetermined range. It would be yet still further desirable to provide such an LLLT device with an electronic locking mechanism which restricts accessibility to the device to authorized personnel.